babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Year Without a Groundhog
The Year Without a Groundhog is the 2nd episode of Season 3 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 56th episode overall. It was posted on February 3, 2018. Summary 'Twas Groundhog Day once more in Capitol City, and everyone is super excited to hear what good ol' Punxsutawney Phil has in store for us, whether it's going to be a continuous winter or an early spring. Unfortunately, Punxy Phil himself isn't very excited himself, so he escaped from the knob and wanted to be free. It's up to Baby Lamb & Cow to save Groundhog Day before the people of the town gets hasty. Plot The episode begins with a groundhog peacefully sleeping until Ricky wakes it up and takes it with him. Bringing the groundhog with him, Ricky meets up with Goofy and The Count, members the Punxsutawney Phil Inner Circle, who are ready to celebrate Groundhog Day. Kermit the Frog is reporting about The Groundhog Day celebration and how everyone's awaiting to hear Phil's prediction and then interviews one of the patrons, Roger Rex, and asks how he felt about the moment. Roger then shames people for worshiping a rat and says Groundhog Day used to mean something and then calls everyone hypocrites. Kermit then transitions to a live coverage. Cow is excited for 6 more weeks of winter because he loves the snow while Baby Lamb hopes it will be an early spring. Donny just hopes they can get this over with. The Inner Circle welcomes everyone to the celebration and then are about to present the groundhog until suddenly the groundhog doesn't appear, shocking everyone. The Count and Goofy want to know what happened to Punxsy Phil, while Ricky found out he chowed off the bars of his cage with his teeth and escaped. They don't know how to celebrate it with no groundhog until Baby Lamb and Cow offer to help find him. Ricky says this is a private situation, but The Count says the more help, the merrier. Goofy asks the two how will they find him, and Baby Lamb and Cow say they love solving mysteries. The crowd is getting hasty, so the two set off to save Groundhog Day. Kermit the Frog is reporting with an update that Punxsy Phil is missing and then shows a Valentine's Day greeting from Punxsutawney Dr. Phil. Meanwhile, Baby Lamb and Cow spot Winnie the Pooh and asks if he saw a groundhog. Winnie the Pooh says he has seen Punxsutawney Phil and shows them where he would be. Phil is having peace until Baby Lamb and Cow show up and disturb his peace. Phil guessed that they want to take him back to the Inner Circle, and Baby Lamb says there are many people waiting for his prediction. Phil announces he's done with Groundhog Day. Cow says it's only once a year and Baby Lamb asks if he hates Groundhog Day. Phil says hates being woken from his hibernation and being held up in the cold. Cow reminded him once more that it's only once a year, but Phil mysteriously says that it may seem like once a year but soon they'll end up reliving the same day over and over again, which is what he is doing for up to 1,993 days. Baby Lamb notices how young he looks, but Phil says he may look young on the outside but he's old on the inside. Soon, Baby Lamb and Cow realize this is a lot like the movie "Groundhog Day", where Phil Connors relived February 2nd over and over again. Phil says he can only be broken out of the cycle is if he's free from being the groundhog on Groundhog Day. Baby Lamb says there can't be a Groundhog Day without a groundhog and they don't know any other groundhogs. Suddenly, Uganda Knuckles appears asking if they "know da wae" and says today is his birthday. Everyone's surprised his birthday's on Groundhog Day. Cow comes up with an idea: disguise Uganda Knuckles as a groundhog, give them to the Inner Circle, and Phil's endless loop will be broken. Phil says it's actually a good idea. Baby Lamb and Cow return to the Inner Circle, with Uganda Knuckles (claimed to be a groundhog). However, they're not fooled. Ricky reprimands the two for bringing a dead meme instead of Punxsutawney Phil, but Cow says they know the reason why he escaped in the first place. They explain that Phil is stuck in an endless loop and that he doesn't like being taken away from his natural habitat but instead he just wants to live the life of an animal again and not a celebrity. The two say that Uganda Knuckles should be the new Punxsy Phil. The Inner Circle is skeptical about it but realized they took too much advantage of Punxsutawney Phil. They apologize to Phil and say that they want people to know what they predict, and Phil says Uganda Knuckles should be the new groundhog as well. He thanks Baby Lamb and Cow for their help and leaves, feeling sure he'll wake up to February 3. Now that they have a "groundhog", they begin the celebration. The Inner Circle finally reveal the groundhog and commence the celebration as the crowd cheers. The Count recites the ancient scroll and states that he predicted 6 more weeks of winter once more. Cow is excited while Baby Lamb is disappointed but says "Oh well". Ricky tells The Count he's surprised people believe a hedgehog is a groundhog but The Count says they already knew that because it's impossible for a groundhog to predict the weather. Kermit the Frog reports once more saying Punxsutawney Phil has been "found" by Baby Lamb and Cow and, seeing Uganda Knuckles, states he got a face job. In addition, he reports Phil's prediction of 6 more weeks of winter. He then reminds people of the positive side of winter by showing Phil Conners' beloved Chekhov speech about winter as the episode ends. Characters Major *Punxsutawney Phil *The Count Von Count *Uganda Knuckles *Ricky Bowers *Goofy *Kermit the Frog *Baby Lamb *Cow Minor *Donny Dolphin *Roger Rex *Winnie the Pooh Cameo *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Alphabet Pal *Belle *Bomb *Bugs Bunny *Hal *Terence *Eeyore *Tigger *Piglet Trivia *This episode is made in celebration of the 25th anniversary of the 1993 Groundhog Day movie and several references are made in this episode. *This episode follows a very similar format as the Season 2 episode "Groundhog Day ". *ERROR: Punxsutawney Phil says he'll wake up to February 3rd for the first time in 12 years, but earlier he says he's been living the cycle of February 2nd for 1,993 days which is about 5.5 years. *The word "hell" was said in this episode for the first time in the series. *The title references the 1974 Christmas special "The Year Without a Santa Claus". The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes